Prophylactic devices such as condoms have been used over the past six decades as a means for birth control and to reduce or prevent the transmission of sexually transmitted diseases. While these devices have various different shapes, sizes, conformations, and thicknesses, there is a need to constantly improve prophylactic devices to further enhance ones sensations during sexual intercourse while concurrently maintaining the same level of reduction or prevention of sexually transmitted diseases and/or unplanned pregnancies currently obtained by conventional prophylactic devices.